Your Hero
by Daydreamer Di
Summary: -Based on Sterling Knight's Hero Unplugged Version - Sonny Munroe was in a depressing mood since she found out that her mom was in the hospital. Chad Dylan Cooper was worried about her. When he found out, he finds a way to help her cheer up. Channy


**Author's Note:** **I was working on this story for so long. I left it at home one time and I couldn't even finish it until during Health class and when I got home. I had a huge brainstorm over this story and I couldn't stop writing. I was listening to both songs during the progress of writing this story. So here is my NEWEST one-shot, Your Hero, based on the ACOUSTIC VERSION OF HERO BY STERLING KNIGHT FROM STARSTRUCK! Hope you enjoy this one-shot! I worked very hard on this story and it took me like 3 days to finish this story, so I hope you are happy. lol. Just kidding! lol.  
**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS, ANY KIND OF GUY BY BIG TIME RUSH OR HERO (UNPLUGGED VERSION) BY STERLING KNIGHT. I ALSO DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE AND ITS CHARACTERS. I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT!  
**

**

* * *

Your Hero**

**A Channy One-shot**

Sonny Munroe was in a depressing mood. She had just got a phone call from her father. Her mom was in the hospital from having a car accident, coming from the store. **_Stupid drunk driver, _**She thought. **_Why do they hav_e _to drive drunk? It's their fault. I hate them. _**She sat down on her usual table in the cafeteria, looking down with tears forming in her eyes.

Chad Dylan Cooper was always stubborn, but this time he was concerned… actually concerned for the first time. Who is he concerned about? Alison Munroe or Sonny. **_My Sonny, _**he thought, smiling and then his smile fell.** _Wait a minute. My Sonny? I must be going crazy. Sure, I like her, but she doesn't know that. She probably doesn't like me back. _**

He sighed and looked at the back of her beautiful black locks as she was sitting with Chuckle City, quiet while the members were chattering with one another. **_She's actually quiet. That's not like her. She's mostly bubbly and cheerful, but now she is like all quiet and sad. I wonder what's wrong, _**He thought as he was thinking about her. he looked at her one last time before walking out of the cafeteria.

Sonny was walking towards her dressing room, feeling down. She didn't notice Chad walking towards her until…

*SLAM, THUMP*

"OW!" Sonny exclaimed, touching her forehead.

Chad fell in surprise, but noticed Sonny on the floor and pulled her back up on her feet. He checked to make sure she didn't have any injures and saw her hand covering her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Sonny. Are you okay?" Chad asked with concern in his voice.

"No, my forehead hurts!" she wailed.

Chad gently removed her hands that was covering her forehead and replaced it with his hands, softly touching the bump that was forming.

Sonny almost sighed. **_His hands are so gently and soft, _**she thought as he continued to touch her forehead.** _I feel like melting inside. He is so handsome and I feel like falling in love with him all over again._**

"Sonny?"

She snapped back from her thoughts and looked at his light blue sea eyes.

"Yeah, Chad?"

"are you okay? I can take you to the hospital if you…"

Then out of nowhere, she bursts into tears. Chad jumped in surprise and pulls her to his chest.

"Shh. It's okay, Sonny. Everything is going to be okay. Shh." He said, soothing her and rubbing her back.

"But it's not going to be alright! My mom is in the hospital." She muffled, sobbing harder.

Chad stiffened. _**Sonny's mom is in the hospital? Oh my gosh**. **I feel so bad for her. **_He thought as he was comforting her. _**I love her and I know I do now. My heart can't stop beating.**_

Sonny could hear his heart beating fast and blushed. **_Maybe because he was holding me, _**She thought, smiling.** _He loves me!_**

She pulled away and looked back at his eyes. Care, sadness, happy, love. LOVE. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He was so shocked that he didn't respond to the kiss at all.

She pulled away, tears pouring on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice breaking and stepping back.

"Sonny." Chad said, trying to grasp her hand.

But she ran inside the dressing room and slammed it, sliding down the back of the door and cried. Chad touched the back of the door and slumped down, putting his head on his knees.

"I love you." They both said at the same time, sighing.

He wants to tell her that he would always be there for her and loves her, but how? Then he got an idea. He got up to his feet and ran to his dressing room, smiling.

**

**In Sonny's apartment**

**_Hah, yeah  
B T R, huh huh_**

**_Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)  
Something I  
Want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)_**

**_Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need_**

**_Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_**

**_Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there_**

**_You seem so hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)  
Changing my point of view  
Everyday something new  
Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)_**

**_Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need_**

**_Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_**

Sonny sighed. **_Even though Big Time Rush will never beat the Jonas Brothers, they make great songs. _**She thought as she was listening to the music.

She cut it off and went to the kitchen to make dinner. As she was cutting vegetables, she heard a guitar strumming. She put down her knife and walked towards the window. She opened it and looked around. She didn't see the person who was strumming until she looked down. It was Chad. He saw her and started to sing.

**_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_**

**_I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)_**

**_I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear but_**

**_I'll be your hero_**

**_I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_**

**_I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart, and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero_**

**_So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero  
So I'll  
Wait, wait wait,  
Wait for you_**

**_I'll be your hero_**

**_I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity  
I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)_**

**_I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart, and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero_**

**_Yeah, I'll be your hero_**

**_Yeah, I'll be your hero_**

**_Hero_**

Sonny broke to tears. It was the most beautiful song she had ever heard. Chad placed his guitar down and pulled out a rose, getting down on one knee.

"Sonny Munroe, can I be your hero?"

Sonny was speechless, but nodded her head.

Chad smiled and made a gesture for her to come down.

Sonny found some stairs from the balcony and climbed down to where Chad is. She climbed down the last step and ran to him, jumping to his arms. He pulled away to give her the rose before kissing her lips which she responded.

It was a happy ending because everyone has their own hero, just like Sonny has Chad as her hero.

**The End!

* * *

**

**I hope you like it! Click on the green button for your feedback! Thanks!**

**-Peace-Love-Vampires-Jonas  
**


End file.
